Why Me
by WhitexFox
Summary: A wandering young prince vampire accidently kills the mother of the daughter he is now sworn to protect but will she fear him for what he is? It might be rated Mature later on but not sure.
1. Savior

He ran through the long grass laughing as he chased a butterfly. Blond hairs bouncing as his aqua blue eyes were smiling at the flying creature. The boy stopped as he came across a village full of active people. Carefully not to be seen, he hid behind a house as he glanced over the side.

'They look so happy and carefree. How come I can't have a life like that? I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I AM NOT A MONSTER!' thought the boy as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked down at the ground while he watched his tears moist the soil right under his feet.

He quickly looked up as heard a yelping puppy run across the road. Without thinking, the boy ran after the pup right into the village in the middle of the road. He caught the puppy and knelt down in the road as he started to laugh while the puppy licked his face. Little did he know there was a carriage coming right towards him at a fast speed.

A nearby woman screamed as she noticed the carriage ready to collide right into the poor boy which made the boy look up. His eyes widened as he held his grasp on the little dog. Very faintly he could also hear his mother calling out his name that came from the meadow outside of the village.

The blond boy held the puppy tight to his chest with his eyes closed waiting for the carriage to hit his body but something has changed. His eyes flew open wide as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his small body right before the carriage hit.

Seconds were like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Crowds of people circled around the stopped carriage and the two bodies. Saphire eyes flew open as he noticed that he was still alive but was on the ground lying on his side. Not one scratch or bruise at all but something wasn't right.

He slowly got up with the puppy still alive in his arms and examined the crowds. Women covered their mouths with their hands or children eyes and the men just stood there wide- eyed. The boy quickly looked right behind him and noticed his savior laying on the ground in a pool of blood. The scent lingered throughout the air making it a very sweet, delicious smell.

The blond slowly approached the the long brunette woman who was still barely alive. His eyes flickered from bright blue to red then back to blue. The dying woman looked up at the boy and her last words were, "I won't ever forgive you if you don't protect my daughter."

Tears came into the blond's eyes as he slowly backed away from the dead woman. She was very beautiful and yet he took her life away. "I am not a monster," cried the boy.

"Mother! Mother!" cried a young girl with brown eyes and short brunette hair. She forced herself through the crowd and ran towards her dead mother crying her eyes out. The boy started to feel extremely guilty about everything, even coming to a village.

The girl looked up with tears endulged in her eyes and looked at the blue blond haired boy as he stood there before her crying as well. She noticed that his eyes were changing from blue to red to blue again.

"Rene! Rene, where are you," screamed a woman. The woman noticed a village and inside the village was a huge crowd full of people. The smell of blood enhanced her senses and ran right towards the crowd.

She still shouted the name as she pushed people out of the way revealing a boy, a crying young girl and her dead mother in blood. The woman then noticed her son close by the dead body so she quickly sprang into action.

"Rene, don't you ever go off again," she told her son as she covered his eyes and nose to prevent him from smelling anymore of the bloody odor. The young girl looked at the woman and noticed her beautiful long, curly blonde hair drifting against her back as she pulled her son away. Once they were gone the girl went back to sobbing over the loss of her mother.


	2. Crusader Of Darkness

**Hi everyone again! i hope you are enjoying this story that i decided to put up out of nowhere. I actually had a dream about this story and i wanted to quickly write the beginning before i forget. I am also working on "Phantom of the Host Club" and "Save Me My White Knight" so i will frequently update on those as well so no worries! :D Tell me what you think of this story if you want! TamaxHaru forever!**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Ouran High School Host Club (damn)**

_italics= memories_

' '= thoughts

* * *

><p><em>He runs through the night as swift as a silent predator. A feared creature he is with blood- lusting eyes shining so brightly in the night. Trees sway as he runs past, animals flee with fear, wolves follow their deviant leader into the shadow of death. The sound of death approaches as night conquers the sky. The crusader of darkness.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Its been two years since the death of Haruhi's mother. Just turning 6 a couple days ago, Haruhi has been living by herself easily maintaining her well- being very well. If it wasn't for <em>_**him**__ she would have been dead long ago. Haruhi occasionally played in the meadow next to her villiage with the flowers and tall grass._

_Night was slowly approaching the land but Haruhi just laid there in the grass falling asleep. How much she wanted to be with her mother up there, she thought many times of wanting a beast to come steal her soul away, but this boy kept on protecting her. The same boy that she saw two years ago when her mother was dying._

_Haruhi slept for an hour and finally took the chance to get up and head back to the place she calls home. Black took over the blue sky with a full moon that shone its glow right onto the meadow. Haruhi slowly sat up and stared at the beautiful moon. She always wondered how The Man on the Moon came to be. _

_Growling and hissing noises were starting to circle the little girl. Haruhi broke her trance and quickly stood up shaking after hearing the noises. Fear crept through the girl's nerves, shivers were sending shockwaves throughout her spine, and dead silence filled the air. _

_Haruhi stood extremely still when everything went completely still, including the meadow grass. She took the chance and turned her body around to face the forest behind her but something was standing right behind her. A man with bright red eyes smiling down at her. Haruhi backed away slowly only to find the man stepping towards her. _

_"Who...who are you," whimpered Haruhi._

_"My you smell delicious. The most delicious one i have smelled in all of my years," snickered the man._

_Haruhi's eyes widened in fear as she noticed the man get even closer to her. She made the attempt to run but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Haruhi screamed as she had the thought of dying by this person's hands. She tried to wrestle her way from the man's grasp but there was no way she could escape. This man sounded inhuman to her as he made a growling noise from the inside of his throat. _

_Haruhi fell to the ground as the man stood over her. Red gleaming bright eyes. Inhuman growling noises. Haruhi smelling delicious. Thoughts were racing through her head as she continued to struggle against him only to have scratches cover body causing the man's eyes to glow even brighter. _

_The man stood above Haruhi and looked down on her. The moonlight casted her glow right down on the man. He looked like any other person would but something was extremely wrong. Haruhi layed there with tears in her eyes as the man smirked._

_"Now you are mine," growled the man as he dove right towards Haruhi. Once the man dove forward something caught her eye about this man. She noticed the man had his canine teeth longer than the rest when he bared his fangs at her. Haruhi couldn't move let alone scream she was that scared. _

_Just before the man was about to kill her someone else intervened and grabbed ahold of the man's arm and broke it. The man screamed in horror and then tried to attack his attacker. The attacker easily sidestepped every move the man was pulling and decided to end this at once. The attacker grabbed ahold of the man's throat and squeezed until the man died right before him. Blood was being coughed up from the man and landed on the attacker's face. When the man's body went limp, the body was discarded and thrown to the side. _

_Haruhi just stood there in terror as she watched everything go by. She fell to the ground crying but noticed a pair of cold arms wrap around her. Haruhi quickly glanced behind her and noticed that this was the boy she saw two years ago._

_Years passed since this boy saved Haruhi again. She remembered that the boy introduced himself as Tamaki Rene Richard Suoh but she didn't have the nerve to say her name. Even though she remained quiet and silent he still kept coming to rescue her all the time. Now being 10 and Tamaki now 12 she started to understand things a little better. That man she saw four years ago was a blood hungry vampire. Sharp long canine teeth, intense growling noises, and bright red glowing eyes that shone in the darkness. But wait, Haruhi then remembered that day when her mother died and she was covered in blood Tamaki's eyes started to glow that bright red. Was he a vampire too?_

_That night Haruhi wandered off into the meadow again wondering if Tamaki will appear and he did. She stood there looking at him as he smiled at the girl below him. His bright blond hair was shinning in the moonlight while his beautiful bright blue eyes were directed onto Haruhi's. _

_Haruhi sat down on the grass and Tamaki followed as well. She still refused to talk to Tamaki but he wasn't willing to give up on her to hear her beautiful voice. _

_"What are you doing in the meadow at this time of night my dear," smiled Tamaki. _

_"..."_

_"I don't understand why you won't talk to me yet." Tamaki observed the girl as he noticed that she was crawling towards him. "May I have your nam...," right before Tamaki could finish, Haruhi touched Tamaki's mouth with her finger. She carefully brought her finger to touch something she always had feared. Inside Tamaki's mouth right behind his first canine was a longer, sharp tooth that the one man had that one night. Tamaki noticed what she was doing and started to smell her fear._

_Haruhi quickly backed away with tears forming in her eyes. Tamaki made this poor girl whom he swore to protect cry because he was a monster. He sadly glanced at the girl who was now running away from him. Tamaki just sat there in dispair only to hear the first and the last of the girl's voice yell, "my name is Haruhi!"_

"Haruhi are you even listening to me? I feel like I am always talking to a brick wall," exclaimed Kaoru as his twin was lightly tapping on her head.

"Yea what has been bothering you lately because you never used to do this," said Hikaru.

Haruhi stopped her daydreaming and flashed a smile towards the twins. "Oh don't worry you guys, I am totally fine, trust me." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other than back towards Haruhi not even believing a damn word she was saying.

"You can't fool us dammit! You are 18 years old, we knew you since you were 12 and you never acted like this at all. Don't even try to pull that everything is fine when it isn't!" Hikaru was mad because Haruhi never told the brothers how she was feeling, let alone be truthful. Kaoru looked at Hikaru sadly and turned away his gaze until his older brother calmed a little bit down. Kaoru always worried about Hikaru all the time because he too never would tell anyone about how he feels.

Haruhi just stared at Hikaru until he was done yelling at her. She was extremely thankful that her two friends cared for her this much, she couldn't have asked for better friends. "Thank you guys for being so concerned about me but it's something that only I could know about. I have a feeling that I must keep this thought or dream to myself," smiled Haruhi. The twins looked at her and nodded their heads in agreement. Haruhi then went over and gave both of them a hug, "I think you guys should start meeting up with her mother again before she goes insane last time," noted Haruhi as she backed away.

"Haha but you got to admit that what our mother did was totally funny Haruhi," commented Hikaru.

"Yea we never knew our mother would actually walk around the town with a shotgun in her hands demanding people to know where we were," laughed Kaoru. "Even though we are 19 she still treats us like little kids again."

"That just proves how much she loves and adores you twins."

"But I think you are right, let's take our leave Hikaru," said Kaoru. Hikaru nodded his head and said," Later Haruhi, stay safe."

"Don't worry you guys, I am always safe," smiled Haruhi as she waved them off.

* * *

><p>'It's been awhile since I have last seen Haruhi, more like 6 years and I bet she forgot about me. I don't blame her since she was extremely scared of me once she figured out I was a monster. At least there was something that came out of it all though, out of all the 8 years of watching over her my body felt warmth for the first time. But that is something that I should just forget, she could never feel that way towards me and it is forbidden, especially for a prince, for a vampire to fall in love with a human. Who says I am going to give up.' Tamaki finished writing one of his everyday journal entries, placed his ink feathered pen in the ink bowl and closed his journal shut. He needed some way to express all of his emotions into so he demanded his parents to get him a journal whenever he was young and has been writing in it ever since.<p>

Tamaki placed his journal in his desk drawer and walked over towards his window in his bedroom and glanced out at the forest that was surrounding the mansion. Behind these woods was the meadow he saved Haruhi from that vampire who was on the brink of going insane and dying. He definitely knew he was doing the right thing and saved her. Even if that vampire who didn't have pureblood bit Haruhi she wouldn't have changed, but Tamaki refused to let any bite mark reach her beautiful delicate skin.

He always wondered how Haruhi was doing now that she hasn't seen his ugly face. Now that she met two human guys, he always thought she didn't need him anymore so he stayed away. Tamaki sighed as he rested his head against a nearby wall and dragging his hand through his bright blond hair. He couldn't take any of this anymore, the pain was killing him from the inside out and something needed to be done.

"I don't care, I need to see Haruhi," said Tamaki as he rushed into his closet and slipped on a jacket. He then darted out of his room and down the flights of stairs in a quick rush. Right before he reached the door his bodyguard Kyoya stopped Tamaki.

"Prince Tamaki, where exactly are you going and why didn't you inform me or the King or Queen," questioned Kyoya as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki gave off a light giggle as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh don't about a thing Kyoya; I am just going on a hunt. I haven't been eating that well so I finally gave in and now I am in the need of a good hunt," said Tamaki.

Kyoya looked closely at Tamaki then back at his notebook, "Yes, I have noticed that you weren't eating that well and it worried your parents. As for me being your bodyguard, I shall escort you my prince."

"Oh don't worry about it Kyoya, I'm 20 years old and now have the power to defend myself quite easily," said Tamaki very determined. "Don't forget that as for being a pureblood vampire, I should be able to withstand my hidden power."

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki again and nodded, "Fine, but make sure you don't overexert yourself." Kyoya bowed before Tamaki and went back into the dining room as Tamaki took the chance to exit the mansion.

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked for awhile through the town and decided to go to a nearby stream that was right outside the town. She wanted a nice cold drink of water and to wash her face a little before returning. As Haruhi knelt down in front of the flowing stream, she stared at herself.<p>

Through her own reflection she noticed how much she looked like her mother. Inheriting the brown eyes and long brown hair that flowed down her back made Haruhi miss her mother even more. "Oh mom, if only you were still here with me. I feel so alone and it really hurts."

Haruhi closed her eyes, making her not look at her reflection. Thoughts were pouring through her mind like an endless storm. She decided to open her eyes but something was different. There, a figure standing right behind looking down at her with blond hair and aqua blue eyes. Haruhi quickly turned around and faced him.

"Tamaki…"


	3. Tamaki? Prince? Electricity?

_**ok so i am going to try and update as much as possible because on monday i am going on vacation to see my cousin down south for a week...if i dont update then i promise i will once i come back home! merci boucoupe mes amis! Je suis desole mais je vous remerci pour la lecture! Salut!**_

_**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOO I DONT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! how sad, more like SAD DAY!**_

* * *

><p>"Tamaki, is that you?"<p>

Tamaki smiled with his bright blue eyes shining throughout the darkness as he approached her. Haruhi stood still, not knowing if she should run away from this vampire or take her chances and face Tamaki again. He saved her several times, right? Why should she think about running away from this beautiful creature before her then?

"Wha….What are you doing here Tamaki," stuttered Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled even more as he watched Haruhi push a couple of strands of long hair behind her hair in a cute manner. "I had to see you again, Haruhi. I think it has been far too long since I have last seen your face again." Haruhi blushed at his comment and looked away.

"Tamaki, I have been wanting to see you…"

"Stop right there monster," interrupted a stranger as he pointed a gun at Tamaki. "A creature so grotesque doesn't deserve to parade their way through humanity," said the other stranger.

Tamaki turned around facing the duo with a sad expression on his face. Haruhi was extremely confused, could they actually know Tamaki is a vampire? Without thinking, Haruhi quickly got up and ran right in front of Tamaki, blocking the gun from being pointed at him. Tamaki's eyes widened as he noticed something that he never thought would witness before. A mere human protecting a vampire, what are the chances?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, put your gun down please," pleaded Haruhi while protecting Tamaki.

"Sorry Haruhi, we can't listen to you this time. We swore to kill every bloody vampire," said Kaoru. "This one in particular needs to die right away so move out of the way," ordered Hikaru as he kept his gun pointing straight at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Haruhi, it's no use protecting me like this," said Tamaki. Haruhi turned to face the vampire with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?" Tamaki looked up and glanced at the guns then back down at Haruhi. "Those guns won't harm humans, but are extremely effective towards vampires."

Tamaki moved out from behind Haruhi and stepped right in front of her with a determined expression on his face. "I think it is time to finally end the reign of the prince of vampires," yelled Hikaru. 'Did Hikaru just say prince of vampires? Is Tamaki really the prince?' thought Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki as he still faced the twins knocking the girl from her thought process, "would you like to come with me for awhile. Don't worry, I swore to always protect you from any harm and that counts towards me as well. I will never harm you." Haruhi was speechless for a couple of seconds while was starting to kill Tamaki. Haruhi kept her gaze of this 'prince' vampire, and then looked at her friends still aiming their guns at them. "Since you have always protected me this far, then it is my turn to return the favor which is yes, I will go with you."

Tamaki smirked as he balled up his fists pretty tightly. "Please don't be alarmed for what I am about to do. I won't harm them, but it would help when trying to escape," whispered Tamaki. Haruhi nodded and watched closely.

"Prepare to die vampire prince!"

Tamaki snickered as waves of energy were flowing right into his wrists causing a little spark to ignite around his hands. "Gentlemen, why do they say to stand clear of any metal object while during a thunderstorm?"

The twins looked at each other but right before they were about to speak Tamaki interrupted them. "Metal conducts electricity, having the power to send kiloamps of pure electricity throughout the body either stunning or possibly killing the victim. You picked the wrong vampire to mess with tonight," grinned Tamaki as he sent volts of electricity right towards the weapons which sent the energy right into Hikaru and Kaoru's bodies. Their bodies fell to the ground, not dead but stunned thanks to Tamaki.

While having the perfect chance to escape, Tamaki picked up Haruhi and ran right into the depths of the forest.


End file.
